Eyes
by ramyasaysrawr
Summary: I LOVE James Sirius potter. I can't explain my obsession. this is my first fanfic. it's bad.


Eyes.

That is all that mattered.Out of the three children James got the most boring features. His dad's hair and his mom's eyes(brown).

Albus got the green eyes and black messy hair and Lily's the red hair with Greenish brown eyes.

James's eye and hair color was boring. The other 2 children got more attention from strangers.

This is a short story on James Sirius Potter and how he learned different.

"James Sirius Potter. Come down stairs . We all are going to Diagon Alley right this minute if you don't come. Your cousins are all here too." Ginny Potter nee Weasley screamed in one breath.

"Coming" he yelled coming his hair twice trying to make it neat. He ran down, his mom was right. Everyone one was there. Uncles,Aunts,Cousins and Family Friends.

His brother Albus had his supply list with his best friend Scorpius who also came to stay. Mom looked angry while Dad looked very amused. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur with their 2 kids. Domique and Louis. Victorie(also Bill and Fleur's child) was with her boyfriend Teddy who both finished Hogwarts. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey with their 2 children Lucy and Molly. Uncle George and Aunt Angelina was there with Roxanne and Fred. Fred was his partner in crime. He came up with the ideas, while Fred made sure everything was cleared and nothing in their way. The Longbottom family was there(I asked Alice Longbottom everyday every year and she gets really annoyed) and the Scamanders too. The only family that was not there was Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione(godparents) who the Potter family was closest too. There 2 kids Rose and Hugo were the same age as Albus( starting 4th year) and Lily starting 2nd. Rose is smart like her mum but got Ron's personality. Hugo is like his dad in every way.Except the looks

" Sorry we are late. Ron,Hugo and Rose had to take more time eating their food." Aunt Hermione said rolling her eyes coming out with the family out of the Floo Network. Aunt Hermione was my favorite. She was really smart and gives really good advice to me.

"Hey"All 3 of them yelled while the rest laughed.Rose went to join Al and Scorpius. " Let's go 3 by 3 and everybody followed till the whole Weasley-Malfoy-Potter-lupin-Longbottom and Scamander family was all there. Okay guys.

"Most of you are here too ONLY buy supplies for hogwarts.ONLY"My mum and dad said looking at Fred and me(mostly me)."So everyone will go in groups or alone. Rose,Albus and Scorpius(all in Ravenclaw) can get their supplies in that group. All the others can pick. And James,your mum said you can go alone now." Aunt Hermione finished.Uncle Ron added."If you find anything dealing with the Chudley Cannons buy it in the Quidttich store.Got it" he said.Everyone laughed while Aunt Herminonie and Ginny(mum) slapped him on the head and Harry(Dad) nuged him. Everyone left.I am still amazed with how Diagon alley's looks even though I've been here many times.

The Apothecary is never named, but is used to get potions and potion books. Eeylops' Owl Emporium is a store specializing in owls and supplies for them, which of course serve both as pets and as as a means of communications in the Wizarding world. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour is an ice cream shop. Flourish and Blott's Bookstore is so overloaded with Spellbooks that it apparently takes magic to keep its shelves from tipping over.

Gringotts Wizarding Bank is the one place where Wizards keep their money. The Leaky Cauldron pub backs onto Diagon Alley, and is the main connection between Diagon Alley and Muggle London. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions is a shop selling wizard's robes, school uniforms, and general wizard wear. Harry meets Draco Malfoy.Scorpius Dad for the first time here, The Magical Menagerie pet store, like Eeylops', offers pets and pet-related services tailored to the needs of wizards, but rather than centering on owls, has a much more varied selection.

Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC, is where we buy wands.This is the place where Dad(Harry) learns that the core of his wand is a tail feather from the same phoenix that provided the core of Voldemort's wand, A lot of people visit this store to get wands.Quality Quidditch Supplies, a store that provides Quidditch supplies and racing brooms, is amazing . Since I am a Quidditch fan I love this store. My favorite team is the Chudley Cannons like Uncle Ron. We are the only one in the family. The rest like Puddlemere United,Holyhead Harpies or other teams.

I saved to tell the best for last. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The best joke shop ever. Uncle George owns that shop with Uncle Ron now, since our other Uncle,Uncle Fred died at the Battle of Hogwarts. We never got to meet him.he must of been really fun. Uncle Ron is an Auror with dad but works part time in the shop.

I got everything and went to the spot we were standing before when I overheard . A old lady saying "You look just Lily Evans the 1st.awhh. So cute" to Lily. Lily smiled."I know. Everybody tells me that. I proud of it." See told you so. I don't get any attention. I also heard another thing. A guy standing next to the trio of Albus,Scorpius and Rose said."That kid looks like The Harry Potter.I can't believe it." See. Once again. Suddenly a humongous crowd came running up to Lily and Albus and asked a lot of questions. I bet it was torture for them. But I think I learned my lesson. I think it is good not looking the same as someone famous.

You could be invisible to others in the crowd. So I am lucky I got both of my parents genes.


End file.
